xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon's Fire Dimension
The episode starts with the Titans excluding Robin on an adventure. The group soon comes upon a dragon and being the Titans they have to ride it while riding the dragon. We come back to reality and see that they are just riding the couch as part of a board game resembles Dungeons and Dragons. Robin is upset that the Titans are doing this and says that the only way to have is to follow the rules of the game and tells the Titans that they will go on a magical adventure and tells them to do some math to figure out who they will be. Beast Boy reminds him he is not very big on math. Robin who is, clearly annoyed, says for them to just draw their characters and they all pick their characters (from the story Raven told in "Campfire Stories") and starts the game. But immediately the other Titans start disregarding the rules and Robin gets mad, then they are all sucked into the game. They all look like the characters they chose except for Robin who is much shorter than the character he drew. Now that they are in the game, they want to start looking for the dragon, but Robin says that they must start where all adventures start: a tavern. They walk in and the owner tells them to help him with a rat problem. The Titans complain it's boring, but Robin says it will be fun. They go to where the rats are but find the rats are giant Cyborg tries to attack but because of rolling a one gets attacked by rats. Raven casts a spell it make them stop which stuns them... for two seconds then the go back to attach Cyborg Robin explains that she is a level one so that is her mast powerful spell. She takes the paper changes her level to ten and kills the rats. Robin protests it's cheating but is distracted by an open door. Then a musical montage unaided of Robin refusing to let the titans do anything fun until the end of the song. There is a dragon and Robin insists they be quiet so as not to wake it but they do not listen and try to ride it and it wakes up. Robin blames the other Titans for getting stuck in the game but the dragon explains it was Robin's lack of imagination that got them stuck. Realizing that he needs to have more imagination, Robin tries to ride the dragon, but it burns all of them, which brings them back to reality. Characters * Robin/Tiny Elf * Starfire/Warrior Princess * Beast Boy/Hyena * Raven/Monster in the Cloak * Cyborg/Man Made of Tin * Red Dragon (debut) Songs * We're Gonna Ride that Dragon * Down in the Dungeon Trivia * This is the third episode to have a new art style used. * This episode premiered the same day as "Oh Yeah!". * Starfire being called "Warrior Princess" is likely a reference to her being the princess of her home planet, Tamaran. Continuity * The art style of Raven's story from "Campfire Stories" returns. References * This episode heavily references Dungeons and Dragons. * The music in the Inn is a track titled Shanty Instrumental from the MMORPG Runescape. * During "Down In The Dungeon", it states that they crossed a bridge where goblins dwell. This could be a reference to The Hobbit. Errors * TBA Running Gags * The Titans wanting to ride the dragon. * Robin making fun things boring. * The Titans not following the rules. * Robin refusing to use his imagination. * Titans rolling the dice and getting a one. Category:Dimensions Category:Omniverse